


Muggle Camping

by MoonCatKris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCatKris/pseuds/MoonCatKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air.<br/>One Shot-Draco saves Hermione from malfoy Manor after the others escape without her.<br/>(This is just a light, funny little one shot. Nothing dark/heavy about it at all.  pre relationship/romance Dramione.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I own nothing. All right to JKR.  
> When I posted this previously (on FF), I had many requests to continue it into a full story. I'm not saying it wont happen, but definitely not right now. Enjoy!

PROMPT: Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air.

 

(In which Hermione is pulled away from Dobby just before he disapparates from Malfoy Manor, thus leaving her behind.

As the death eaters scramble to hide from the wrath of the approaching Dark Lord, Draco grabs Hermione and apparates them away to safety.)

 

As soon as her feet his solid ground Hermione went on the defensive.

Having no wand she opted for a physical attack.

The short platinum blonde hair told her that it was Draco Malfoy who had apparated her to wherever she was.

_“What the hell Malfoy? What are you playing at?”_

Draco throws his arms up to protect his face from the punches Hermione is aiming at him.

**“Blimey woman, give me a chance to answer would you?“**

She pauses her attack, looking at him impatiently.

_“Well? Answer me!“_

Draco takes a deep breath.

**“The-others-got-away.I-saved-you-because-I-don’t-want-to-be-one-of THEM and-I-cant-fake-it-anymore.**

**I-figured-it-was-a-good-opportunity-to-prove-it.“**

He said this all very fast and it took Hermione a moment to work it all out.

When she did she stared at him with obvious mistrust and raised an eyebrow.

_“Why should I trust you?“_

He shrugged

**“Whatever I need to do to prove it to you, I will.“**

_“Fine, I need a wand. They took mine. Since we apparated here you must have one.“_

He drew it out slowly, careful to point it away from her, and handed it to her.

**“It’s my mother’s. Potter got mine.“**

Hermione tried a few spells with it and decided it was responsive enough.

Not as good as her own, but it would do in a pinch.

She nodded to herself as if coming to a decision.

_“Alright Malfoy. Grab hold of my arm, I have no idea where we are, but we need to get closer to a muggle village so I can get some necessities.“_

He did as she said and she apparated them away.

They landed on the edge of a forest right outside a small village.

She told him to stay put and she would be back.

Of course he had no reason to believe she wouldn’t abandon him.

When he pointed this out, she pulled her copy of Hogwarts, a history out of her bag and gave it to him.

He smirked.

Of course.

She would never abandon a book, especially this one.

He sat down to read while she walked into town.

Several hours later she returned, carrying nothing and he raised an eyebrow.

**“Well it looks like this was a tremendous waste of time.“**

He drawled.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, then held out her arm for him to grab into before apparating them away again.

When they landed Hermione quickly put up wards.

Draco was shocked when she reached shoulder deep into her small bag and began pulling out a large lump of canvas and poles.

**“How did you do that Granger?“**

His voice was eager with curiosity.

She laughed at his expression.

It was similar to the one she wore every day at Hogwarts.

_“It’s an undetectable extension charm.“_

He looked impressed and she gave him a smug grin.

She put the tent up by hand and crawled inside, Draco followed her.

**“Granger! What the hell is this? This tent is tiny?”**

_“Yes, Malfoy, I’m aware. It’s a muggle tent. We lost the big tent when we got snatched. I picked this up in the muggle village.“_

**“If you think I’m sleeping on the hard ground, you’re mad.“**

She rolled her eyes.

_“I was able to get an air mattress, but its small, and I’m sleeping on it, so you can either sleep on the floor or suck it up and share with a mudblood“_

**“Don’t! Don’t say that. Don’t call yourself that.”**

She looked at him oddly, shook her head, then turned back to the air mattress.

She waved her wand and it inflated quickly.

She pulled 2 sleeping bags, pyjamas and the bottle of dittany from the bag.

She unstoppered the dittany and dropped some on the wound where Bellatrix had carved the word mudblood into her arm.

She frowned when the wound didn’t close immediately.

Ron’s splinching wound had been much worse and had healed faster.

**“It wont heal with that.”**

Draco spoke so quietly it took her a moment to work out what he said.

She furrowed her brows.

**“The knife is cursed. It has to heal on its own and it will scar. Have you got any gauze?“**

She summoned a roll from the bag and he took it from her.

She was surprised at the gentleness of his touch as he wrapped her arm from wrist to elbow.

She yawned widely.

**“You should sleep. The cruciatus is really hard on the body.“**

He spoke knowingly, but Hermione ignored his tone.

Instead, she scoffed.

_“Yeah, no kidding. Now get out so I can change.“_

He sauntered out and she quickly changed before snuggling down into the sleeping bag.

**“Granger, it’s not going to do me any good to go on watch without a wand. You have to share.“**

Draco called from outside.

She grudgingly handed over their only wand.

Her mind, filled with paranoia, was urging her to stay awake, in case this was a trap.

Her body, however, was exhausted from the torture she had endured.

She could no longer fight it, and soon fell asleep.

Several hours later, Draco could scarcely keep his eyes open.

He stumbled into the tent, kicked off his boots and fell onto the mattress fully clothed.

Having no idea how an air mattress works, he was both surprised and amused when Hermione flew into he air, shrieking unceremoniously at being startled awake.

_“What the hell Malfoy?”_

She yelled and turned to smack him upside the head.

He was laughing too hard to answer her so she continued to smack him,

though halfheartedly as his laughter was quite contagious and soon she was giggling right along side him.

_“You’re a git!“_

She proclaimed when she could speak again.

**“Is this a surprise really? You’ve known me for 7 years and I’ve always been a git.“**

She rolled her eyes and rolled onto her side facing away from him.

_“Shut up and go to sleep Malfoy.“_

She was still quite exhausted and quickly fell asleep still smiling.

Draco stared at the back of her head for a long time, considering what he had done and how fast everything in his life had changed.

He still was worried about his mother, but he had tried to talk to her about getting out and she would have none of it.

Her blind allegiance to Lucius would get her killed.

Draco knew he made the right choice this time.

He was also surprised, he couldn’t remember the last time he truly laughed.

He found that when he wasn’t so focused on her blood status and making her miserable,

Hermione Granger was actually the type of person he might easily be friends with.

He fell asleep wondering how Potty and the Weasel were going to react when they found out he was on their side now.

Hermione woke to bright sunlight streaming though the tent and making her much too warm in her sleeping bag.

She tried to throw the edge back, but something was holding it in place.

It only took her another moment to realize that the sun was not the only reason she was warm.

Draco Malfoy was pressed up against her, thought there were several layers between them,

and had one lean, pale, well muscled arm slung around her waist pinning her down.

She could tell from his breathing that he was still asleep, but every time she tried to wriggle away his arm tightened and pulled her closer.

His face was pressed into her hair and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

She knew she must be as red as a cherry and tried again to escape.

**“what are you doing Granger?“**

His drawl was lower than usual, husky and thick with sleep.

Sexy.

She mentally slapped herself.

She needed fresh air.

_“Let me up you prat.“_

She tried to sound fierce, but it came out as a squeak.

He chuckled and moved his arm.

She flung the blankets off and rushed outside.

As she fled he caught sight of a pair of overlarge, obviously mens, cotton pyjama pants patterned with snitches, slung low on her hips and a very small, very tight, slytherin green tanktop that exposed a good 3 inches of her stomach.

She heard him call after her

“Cute Pyjamas Granger.“

He heard her groan and burst out laughing.

This could get very interesting.


End file.
